heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Robertson
Cameron Robertson is a Scottish immigrant who now resides in New York City. He is the oldest son of Kathy Robertson and Martin Kain, and the elder brother of Martha. Cameron has the ability to not only manipulate the dreams of those he sees, but also have them put under a deep sleep, from which only he can free them. He can invade people's darkest and most horrific fears - making the victims relive them again and again until they finally go insane. Abilities Cameron exhibits the power mainly of dream manipulation, meaning he can alter the imagery created by the victim's subconscious and bend them to his will. To make this easier for him, Cameron can also place them in a coma-like sleep, just by making eye contact with them. Effects When attacking an enemy/victim, Cameron displays their most darkest fears and constantly bombardes their minds with it. Prolonged exposure of about 20 minutes will result in catatonia, after about an hour of endless screaming. Longer than that could result in a coma, or even worse - their personalities and intelligence are effectively 'erased' (or 'scrapped' as he prefers to call it). 'Scrapped' If Cameron is so ruthless in his treatment, he can go so far as to cancel out all rational thought, personality and intellect. All that is left is the basic functions of the brain that keep the body alive. Cameron nicknames it 'scrapping' because he has 'scrapped their minds, and leaving them in the bin'. Despite his apparent ease with it, Cameron never goes this far often. He sees it as heartless and it would be more merciful to kill them, rather than make them live without a 'soul'. Character history Pre-powers Born in Edinburgh, Scotland in 1992. His family moved to New York City when he was two years of age and his mother was pregnant with his sister, Martha. The move affected the family harshly on financial terms and unable to afford proper education for their children, the Robertsons were forced to live in a harsh end of Hell's Kitchen. Cameron shown intellegence in his early age, but was reserved and timid. This made him an easy target for thugs or bullies. Unable to properly defend himself or handle the situation properly, Cameron became quite repressed, fueling anger and potentially homicidal urges. Discovery Cameron first learned of his powers when he was in his English class. One of the other students (And his tormenters), Zachary Pollock, teased his publically in the class and he quite unexpectedly fell asleep. Not knowing that this was the result of his abilities, Cameron saw it as another prime example of Pollock's 'idiocy'. Daydreaming of such horrific forms of torture on Pollock, Cameron's rage was completely focused on him. He then felt a sudden shock and quickly became listless and drowsy. At that moment, Pollock began to scream and take a fit. The teacher was unable to stop him and Pollock could only scream. Cameron knew that what he felt must have had something to do with this. He later decided to experiment on others. After being nearly stabbed to death by a gang of local thugs, Cameron had managed to knock out the entire group. Testing them, he noticed that they could not wake up. He then asked himself to wake one of them up. Astonishingly, they did and Cameron quickly sedated them again. Trying to replicate the same effect he created on Pollock, Cameron focused his mind on one of the thugs. He then saw into his mind and began to alter it and implant the conscious mind of the gang member within his own 'dream world'. Seeing the power he had, he decided to scower the depths of the gang member's fears and desires. He saw that his greatest fear was castration. Relishing in the limitless power he had, Cameron altered the dream world to make the gang member experience his fear like a reality, driving him insane. However, he was not done yet, and decided to go further to see how far his mind could take until he was forcibly ejected and saw that he had not only driven the thug mad, but also completely destroyed his mind altogether. Consumed by bloodlust, he did the same to the other sleeping members of the gang. After seeing the results of his torture, Cameron became sickened by what he had done - 'scrapping' their brains. He vowed to only use his ability in that way to those who truly deserved such hell. Season One Cameron is unseen within Season One's timeline. However, he reveals he was spying on Peter while working as an intern for a newspaper, originally tasked with dishing dirt on Nathan during his campaign. In his findings, he sneaks into Suresh's apartment and copies several documents on genetic evolution, which create the abilities. Cameron also reveals he abandoned his job due to his growing obsession with the Heroes and began to take more interest in Mohinder's research. Disappearance It was during this time that Cameron vanished, leaving his family (to his knowledge) and was thought to have been kidnapped. To stay out of sight (for the sake of his investigation), Cameron hid inside an abandoned and condemned theatre and hid out there. To stay fed, he put people to sleep on the street, stole their food, and lifted the 'spell' when he was unseen. The List During his investigations, he put together a hitlist of people who he thought would jeprodise Mohinder's research, or who he thought deserved it in his eyes. Season Two Cameron is still missing and is now presumed dead. In reality, he is now an agent for the Company. Tasked with gathering intellegence, he uses his abilities to torture fugitives who are considered dangerous. His occupation is minial but is able to find out information by entering other agent's minds and gain enough information. He even tries to get some from Angela Petrelli. Suprisingly, he is unable to gain access. Angela is aware if what he is doing and reveals that her dreams are not always her imagination, disabling Cameron's chances of getting anything from her. Angela removes him from the Company but he just manages to escape before the Haitian can deal with him. Season Three Cameron finally puts his 'assasination' plans into action. After destroying the minds of the lowest ranking hits on his list, he proceeds to eliminate his 'top 5': Noah Bennet, Hiro Nakamura, The Haitian, Angela Petrelli and Sylar. After failing to 'scrap' Noah, he goes for Hiro - knowing he of his naive nature. When attacking him within his dream world, Hiro attempts to ask why Cameron is attacking him. He reveals that he finds his ability to manipulate time as too dangerous and could corrupt the impressionable Hiro. Hiro explains he is fighting for honour and will not fight another Hero. Seeing his 'top 5' as mostly a revenge plot, he ceases his crazed manhunt, and allies himself with Hiro and the other Heroes. However, he does not leave one target alone - Sylar. Cameron vanishes once again, tricking Hiro into believing he has gone to 'seek a more noble cause'. Actually, Cameron has really lay dormant within Hiro's subconscious, knowing that he will be with the other Heroes, who are all potential targets for Sylar. Season Four Cameron ceases his hunt for Sylar for good after learning of his apparent death. Leaving Hiro's brain (without him knowing), Cameron keeps some contact with some of the Heroes, mostly with Peter Petrelli, whom he encountered after sparing Hiro's sanity. When Cameron learns of Hiro's brain tumour from Ando, Cameron becomes guilt-ridden and believes his meddling within Hiro's subconscious is what may have created the tumour. As a means of salvation, Cameron becomes a 'healer' for people with psychological difficulties. He uses his power to let people be free of their worries which plague their minds. This becomes a step back from his inital use - tormenting his victims into insanity. Sometime in 2010, Cameron becomes a student and returns to public life, under the name 'Michael Carrol'. His change in appearance throughout the years has made him free to walk the streets without people noticing him as a presumed murder victim. Unbeknowest to him, however, he is now targeted by a team of private investigators hired by his parents (now wealthy due to good investments and his father's job as a lawyer). His parents realise Cameron is their son and know that he is actually alive. Personality Cameron is shown to have an erractic and unstable personality. Though he is intentionally good-hearted in his goals, he exhibits immense cruelty when dealing with his enemies, as he is easily corrupted by the grudges he keeps. When amused, happy or generally pleasant, Cameron is shown to be quite the eccentric, finding delight in random trinkets and gadgets. He is also known to draw when in his spare time. He values friends dearly due to the lonliness he has brought on to himself through his timidness and also his powers. When angered, or focused on defeating an enemy, Cameron abandons all sense of mercy or good thought. Instead he is ruthless, semi-sadistic and disturbingly imaginative in his executions. However, he will still display nobility or remorse for his allies during a mission, willing to assist them despite the circumstances. Alternative timelines * In the timeline when the bomb in New York went off, Cameron was horrifically burned by the blast and the radiation poisoning was killing him slowly. In a feat of total desperation, his powers developed rapidly and he sent a random man into a deep sleep. Also, he not only entered his subconscious, he replaced the man's entire mind - leaving his own body and being 'reborn' in a healthier, unscathed new form. * In the timeline when the Shanti virus spread and killed 93% of the global population - Cameron had succumbed to the disease. * When Peter Petrelli and Hiro travel to the far future (2049) to locate a fugitive multi-powered evolved human hiding in this point in time who is prophesised by Hiro's future self to be able to cancel out the Earth's magnetic field, destroying the planet surface in 2012. They meet the older Cameron in their search. He seems to actually have gained more telepathic abilities with his age and can project imagery without the need for sleep inducing. In this future, Cameron has become the head of an underground vigilante organisation composed entirely of evolved humans. He shares information he has obtained about the fugitive, including his name: Azrael Goines. This version of Cameron is shown to be rarely humourous or eccentric. He is instead more serious yet more controlling of his emotions. The light-hearted humour he used to share with the Heroes when he was younger has vanished and instead indulges in dry sarcasm and sardonic comments. Despite this, he is shown to still be, essentially, a Hero and his moral code has been, more or less, unchanged. Memorable Quotes * "I am he who shapes dreams." * "They live without minds of their own. No thought, no dreams, no soul. They are... empty." - talking about those who he has 'scrapped'. * "I am the Big, Bad Wolf. And it's dinnertime." * "Sylar will no what fear really tastes like!" * "Potior atrocis jaceo perpetuo" - translated: "Let the cruel sleep forever" Trivia * His powers seem to be partially based on those of the DC Comics supervillain: Doctor Destiny. * Cameron's method of showing people their worst fears is also based on another DC villain - Scarecrow. He even uses Scarecrow's name as an alias: 'Jonathon Crane'. See Also * The Pillar * Azrael Goines * Cameron Robertson (2049)